Seduction of Song
by Leeta1
Summary: A newfound talent and a cosseted offer to take part in a band...all part of Virginia Weasley's new life. Little does she know that a certain blonde Slytherin will be running into her a little more than often....GWDM! maybe a few others....RR!
1. The Cliche Weasley No Longer

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and most everything not mentioned in any of JK Rowling's books. But of all the HP characters, I'd be happy if she gave them to me as a birthday present; it is so much fun to play with their lives! evil grin but anyways.... Chapter One: The Cliché Weasley No Longer 

It was a quiet afternoon in Diagon Alley. It was about three weeks before the rush of students would come pouring into the Alley, running about trying to fulfill their potions supply list and stacks of new spell-books. Gods forbid them if they didn't. The apothecary was putting out fresh beetle shells and dusting out the shelves of pickled frog eyes and newt tails. Flourish and Blotts had started to redo all of their window book fronts; the men and women in the pictures could be seen screwing up their noses as the picky owner dusted them off and tilted them just a bit straighter.

In all of this busy preparation, one store was definitely in for a complete redo. It was the shop that was the most appealing to most of the female population: Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Every female that came into Diagon Alley to buy school supplies always spent the majority of their moneybags at Madame Malkin's. Especially fifth years and up. There were always Balls that needed formal dress robes. But this year, this popular store had a new competitor: Adena and Adara's: Bring out the beauty in you. To say the least, Madame Malkin wasn't exactly the happiest when her customers started flowing over to the new store.

Adena and Adara's was a clothing store that promoted the teenage Muggle fashions; tank tops and jeans, T-shirts and Capri's. The owners (ironically named Adena and Adara) were two of the most sought after models in the wizarding world. They had started to sport fashions from the Muggle world when they found the regular black and blue robes a little dull. Their goals were to spring up the teenage witches and make them feel a bit better about themselves; a little different from the rest of the world. And the teenage witches responded enthusiastically. They even started to carry teenage wizards clothing, but that was a bit more subdued.

One redheaded witch by the name of Virginia Weasley sat at the front desk, one elbow propped up against the front desk as she read from her book. Her nut-brown eyes were sharp as they looked across the page, picking up every little detail; the slightly dusting of dark brown eyeshadow accented her eyes. Her lashes were naturally thick, so she had no need for mascara. Her freckles had finally faded, to her delight, and they had left just a slight sprinkling over her otherwise flawless cheeks. Her lips were soft, smoothed over with a light shimmery-pink gloss, and her infamous bronze hair was now streaked with natural blonde and slightly darker brown highlights. Done up in a high ponytail and dressed in a pair of casual blue flare jeans and a T-shirt reading 'Under My Spell," she was the complete essence of a teen witch. A muggle song came onto the player in the store: Avril Lavigne, a new American pop artist, and her song "My Happy Ending." Since this store was based off of Muggle clothing, they decided that some Muggle music was in order. It was fun to sing along.

"Let's talk it over, it's not like we're dead. Is it something I did, is it something you said? Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead; hung up so high on such a breakable thread," she sang, her clear voice soaring with the music. She took a deep breath and continued with the chorus: "You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be...You were everything, everything that I wanted; we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it; And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away...All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending." She hummed, "So much for my happy ending ."

The little clutch of bells on the front door clinked cheerily as someone entered through the door. The girl looked up, startled, as the newcomer came towards her desk.

"You have a wonderful voice," the man complimented. He was dressed in expensive dark blue robes with a pale cream trim.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly. "How may I help you?"

"Well, I am Mr. Jameson Pollynose." She stifled a giggle at his name. He continued, as if he didn't notice, "and I am looking for talented young musicians such as you to participate in a select band. You'll have to audition, of course, but with your voice, you shouldn't have a problem getting in."

_Bet he says this to everyone, _she thought. She looked up at him.

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Pollynose. But I really don't have much talent; I'm just singing along to a random song on our company player." The man shook his head, his hair bouncing.

"Nonsense," he replied, "you have a wonderful voice. And you have wonderful training, even if it isn't quite...professional." Ginny blushed. "But here." He handed her a stack of paper. "Read these through, and if you are willing to participate, send an owl to me at 100 Pollynose Music Enterprises."

"Thank you. When will the auditions be taking place?"

"Oh, I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore will allow you to take a slight trip from your studies." He winked cheerfully, then walked out the door.

_Well that was certainly sudden..._she thought musingly as she read through the paper. _There won't be any harm in trying it out._ The front bells tinkled again and she looked up, waiting to greet a few teenagers. A young man walked up to her with messy black hair and gleaming green eyes.

"May I speak to Virginia Weasley?" a familiar voice asked lightly. She laid down her book and smiled. _Does he not remember who I am?_ She thought to herself. _This should be fun to toy with._

"Yes, may I tell her who's asking?" she grinned.

The man looked around warily before whispering, "My name is Harry Potter. I'm one of her friends from school." She waved her hand casually.

"Oh, you're _him_. Virginia's told me a lot about you; weren't you the one that refused to pay any attention to her back in her first year? And her second as well?" _Let's see how you respond to that, my sweet._ She glared sternly at the squirming young man. _At least he shows that he's nervous._

"Well, that was a while ago, and hopefully she knows that I treat her like the sister I never had. I love her as a sister, and I always will," he finally replied. "I'd really like to talk to her; can I please see her?"

"You can..." she trailed off, grinning slyly. Harry stood there, obviously waiting for the girl to pop up in his face. _Nuh uh, Harry dear, grammar grammar. Didn't you learn ANYTHING in muggle school?_ Finally a look of understanding appeared on his face and she rolled her eyes. _Took him long enough._

"_May_ I please see her?" he sighed. She smiled prettily.

"Of course," she replied pleasantly. "I'll go get her." She made a show of getting out of her chair, walking around it, and sitting back in the chair.

"Yes?" she asked. "I'm Virginia Weasley. How may I help you?" The Boy-Who-Lived stood there, gaping at her.

"Ginny?" he finally croaked out. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Harry," she sighed impatiently. "It is really me." She grinned up at his struck face. "Surprised?" Harry shook himself.

"Well, yes," he got out. "You've changed a lot since 5th year!" She nodded, eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"Yes, I have. And I have a bit of news I'm _sure_ you haven't heard from my beloved brother."

"Any spectacular news about you Ron should most definitely know about," Harry admonished quickly. "You should let him know about whatever it is." Ginny snorted.

"He was a bit...err...busy with Hermione in his room when the owl came," she chuckled as Harry blanched.

"Don't tell me," he implored pitifully.

"I'm sure you have no desire to know about your best friend's love life," she teased him. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I _have_ found out," he muttered. "All he was talking about when I visited him last week was 'Hermione this, Hermione that'; you'd think she was the bloody Goddess the way he goes on!"

"And to him, there is no difference." Ginny grinned again as Harry groaned.

"But anyway," he continued, "what's this big news?" Ginny leaned forward.

"Take a guess."

"You broke up with Michael Corner!" Ginny glared at him.

"Old news, Harry. Guess again."

"You're...transforming to Durmstrang."

"Heavens forbid, no. I don't want to be near that weird Krum kid all the time." Harry grinned, then thought again.

"Well, the craziest thing is if you decided to switch into seventh year with the rest of us. That would be wild." His eyes grew wide as she grinned broadly. "No way!"

"Yes way," she crowed. "Oh yes, you infamous Harry Potter. I have skipped a grade and now I match up with you, my brother, and the perfect Hermione! What do you think of me now, eh?"

"Um...I still don't have feelings for you..." She rolled her eyes at the incredibly dense statement.

"No, Harry, I wasn't talking about _that _type of feelings," she snapped. "I just wanted a quick compliment, is it that hard to fish for?" Harry grinned.

"Well, if you wanted me to say congratulations, you got yourself one." He grabbed her and hugged her hard. "Congratulations! This will be a crazy year; this is so cool!"

"Uh, didn't you say you don't have feelings for me?" she remarked. "You're giving a great impression of that." Harry let go of her, face turning a bright red. She pointed at the window. "You've got little sightseers," she pointed. He turned around, and groaned again as seven teens turned away, gaping at the sight of the infamous Harry Potter hugging the Adena and Adara's front desk lady.

"Now it's going to be all over the school," he moaned. She glared at him.

"Is being seen with me all that bad?" she snapped angrily. He looked taken aback.

"No, of course not!" he amended hastily. "Just that..."

"You don't want people saying that you're going out with your best friend's little sister." She shook her head. "You know, for being the wizarding world's greatest hero you sure have a lack of guts. You either fear the gossip, or you fear my brother." She tapped her chin for a bit, then added, "Probably both." Harry sighed.

"Yes, Ginny, I am afraid of your brother." The sarcastic tone in which he implied that made Ginny grin.

"Oh, don't say it too early," she warned him. "If Ron even catches wind that you're getting close to me, you'll be—

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!" A loud voice crashed into the store. A red-headed man stood in the doorway, hands crossed on his chest as he glared imperiously down at the cowering Harry. A brown-haired girl stood behind him, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny got up and hugged both of them. "It's so great to see the two of you! I didn't see much of you the last time I went home..." she added slyly and giggled as Ron turned redder than his own hair.

"Ginny," he muttered, obviously embarrassed. Hermione blushed as well, but defiantly linked arms with Ron.

"Oh come on Ron," she scolded him affectionately, "you know she's teasing."

"Well she doesn't have to be so damn obvious about it," he grumbled good-naturedly. "Anyway, what's this big news that I heard about coming in?" Ginny and Harry exchanged looks.

"You're kidding me," Harry told Ron. "You don't know what's up with your own little sister?!"

"Hey, that's a good thing," she shot back. "I don't want him meddling in my personal affairs, thank you."

"Speaking of which, did you break up with that Corner boy yet?" Harry and Ginny exchanged another glance, Ginny's annoyance plain.

"Ron, that would be about, oh, seven months ago?" She sighed, exasperated.

"Oh." Ron turned around and fingered Harry in the chest. "So you _are_ trying to get my sister," he yelled loudly, causing passerby's to glance in curiously.

"Geez Ron, keep your voice down," Harry admonished severely. "Yes, I am trying to woo your sister into my bed so she can place a Bat-Boogy curse on me. Again."

"Oh yes, again," Ginny chuckled mirthfully. "I loved the way you looked after I took it off you; you looked absolutely stunning! Here, let's see the picture." She started to dig into the desk. "Or shall we say—

"Stunned like a weasel that ran into the tree? Or rather, attempting to run into the tree so a few Knuts might fall off and hit him on the head?" A great drawling voice entered the room as a shadow lit upon the little gathering. Ginny, who had been immersed into her task, looked up at the stranger. Cool gray met chestnut, and she immediately fell into the endless swirls of molten silver.

A/N: Come on people, Read and review!


	2. Unexpected Tidings

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, even if it was only like three people. Please review, I heart reviews, and it gets me going! Before I start this chapter, thanks to a tip from mereschino, I stand corrected on the fact that Avril Lavigne is a CANADIAN, not an AMERICAN. Sorry sorry sorry.

Anyways, on with the story....

Chapter Two: Fiery Reactions 

Draco Malfoy Apparated just outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"You're late," a deep voice growled at him. He turned around and resisted the urge to growl back.

"I'm sorry, Father," he replied instead. Lucius Malfoy sniffed disdainfully.

"I trust you have the keys to your vaults?" Draco nodded affirmatively. "Good. I am going into Knockturn Alley for a little bit of business; I expect you to be home before Friday; we have guests coming over then." The blonde man looked him over, and added, "If you could possibly manage to bring a suitable partner, please do so. Otherwise those irritable Goyles will be on us again. Something about not bringing our son up right..." the man snorted.

"Yes Father," Draco said steadily. _Business indeed; now that the Dark Lord is rising again I'm sure you're buying back all you have sold in the past few years to that greasy-haired git in that so-called Dark Arts store. Bah! _He shook himself in disgust as he entered the Leaky Cauldron, nodded a greeting to Tom, and proceeded out the back door. He took out his wand and tapped the brick above the trash can, and stood back as the wall unfolded to become the archway to Diagon Alley. _And anyway_, he continued to think as he walked along the quiet streets,_ our house is more of a Dark Arts store than that stupid little hut. Any of the stores in Knockturn Alley could take over that store. Why does Father insist on endangering us all and selling back and forth from that idiot?_ He grimaced as another thought occurred to him. _And just where does Father think I'm going to 'pick up' a respectable young woman to bring to the party? It's not as if I could go up into the Leaky Cauldron, stand on a table, and ask all the guests there politely if there was a pureblood young lady around the age of 17 whose family extended back to the Founders that would like to accompany Draco Malfoy to his family party._ He shuddered at the very thought. _Father, why do you always put me up to such--- _

He was cut short as a voice drifted into his ear. "...You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be...You were everything, everything that I wanted; we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it; And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away...All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending." _Avril Lavigne,_ he thought immediately. Muggle singer; blonde hair a shade dirtier than his. If anyone had been listening to his thoughts, they would have died out of surprise. Draco bloody Malfoy knowing a MUGGLE SINGER?! Oh tell me the world has ended! Dramatic flourish But never fear, thought-readers, besides for the fact that you are on private property here, he actually has a good reason why he knows. After being pent up in Malfoy Manor all summer and having reheard every single wizarding show possible, he was in the mood of trying something different. So he asked his house elf Tilly to go get him something called CD's. And she had brought him back enough to fill half of his wall. _Well of course_, he thought again smugly. _She _is_ a muggle...it would be a disaster if she had as pure of features as mine. _He felt drawn towards the voice as he moved, seemingly in a haze of that wonderful voice and filled with an overflowing curiosity to just who the owner of the voice was. He was cut off from his thoughts rudely as the voice suddenly stopped. He looked around, a bit angry at having the music stopped, and realized that he was just outside that new-fangled store that people like Pansy Parkinson just couldn't stop drooling over: Adena and Adara's. Yes, it had wonderful clothing. But hello, earth to Parkinson, it was _MUGGLE_. But hey, if he was able to listen to Muggle music, maybe he'll just have to put up with their clothing, too.

He ducked behind a corner, picked up the Daily Prophet and pretended to read as he saw a man dressed in blue duck out of the shop. His head was turned away, so he didn't quite catch his face. Then he immersed himself even further when he saw the Boy-Who-Never-Died walk into the store. He tried to listen to the conversation, but was unable to completely catch the conversation. Then he saw Weasel and his girlfriend walk into the shop, and his curiosity piqued. He glanced in, and saw one of the most remarkable looking witches he'd ever seen. She was, no doubt, dressed as a muggle, but her hair. Her smile. The way the clothes clung to her as a second skin. It was almost mesmerizing. But something clicked inside of him as he saw the similarities between Weasel. So...this must be the youngest of the brood; one weasel by the name of Virginia.

Then he heard Potter say, "Yes, I am trying to woo your sister into my bed so she can place a Bat-Boogy curse on me. Again." _Apparently the older Weasel has no brains_, he thought to himself as he observed the group talking amongst themselves. Unlike most everyone else, he had noticed that the younger Weasley had quickly gotten over her childhood crush on her hero. Or rather, the wizarding world's hero.

Then he heard that musical voice laugh as she replied. "Oh yes, again, I loved the way you looked after I took it off you; you looked absolutely stunning! Here, let's see the picture." He watched as she started to dig into the front desk. "Or shall we say—

He took the moment to step in.

"Stunned like a weasel that ran into the tree? Or rather, attempting to run into the tree so a few Knuts might fall off and hit him on the head?" His voice drawled lazily into the midst. Ginny, who had been immersed into her task, was startled into looked up at him. Their eyes met and suddenly they were locked into a world of their own. Her own intelligent golden brown eyes gazing deep into his as he tried to reverse the gaze with his own silver sheen. An internal battle, going and going until—

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ah, the great bumbling Weasel.

"I find that to be absolutely none of your business," he replied coolly, smirking his infamous Malfoy trademark smirk.

"Actually," Virginia cut in, "it is quite our business. Actually, since you are standing in the store that is under my care for the time being, I would like to know just why you are standing in here. If you were looking for the harem, I don't think you've got the right place. It's actually down Knockturn Alley; turn a few rights and lefts and you'll get there soon enough."

"And just how would a little innocent girl like you know where to the harem is?" he replied smoothly. He cocked an eyebrow as she stared back at him. "_Virgin_-ia?" He accented that part of her name, concealing the fury that was starting to course through him. _How dare she?_ He thought furiously. _She...she thought I..._

_Now now, Draco_, another voice entered his head. _Are you really going to deny that you've never gone there?_

_Shut up_, he thought back at it.

_Oh, I'm not here to be quiet, _the voice chortled. _And doesn't the girl look nice today? Nicer than any of those others that you've been with._

_NO!_ he shouted angrily. _Pansy's prettier than she is any day..._

_You are such a horrible liar, _the voice replied amusedly. _And look at her fire. It matches your ice. And she's a Pureblood; you know that no matter how much you call her a mudblood lover. _

_Please don't tell me you're actually wanting me to bring this...this...girl to the Party!_ He mentally pleaded with himself.

_But of course_. _Good luck, Draco._ The voice cackled as it left him.

"Since I decided to read a book," she snapped back at him. "And watch Moulin Rouge," she added as an afterthought.

"You watched Moulin Rouge?!" he gasped out loud until he realized what he was saying.

"You're kidding me," she looked at him in bewilderment. "You know what Moulin Rouge is?"

"Hell yeah," he replied. "Why wouldn't I know?"

"Uh, we'll be going now," Harry said quickly as he pulled back an almost fainting Ron. Hermione was grinning by his side.

"Fancy this, a Malfoy knowing something muggle," Ginny grinned as she winked to Hermione.

"You can't just leave Ginny here," Ron yelled as Harry dragged him out of the door.

"Yes we can, Ron, and we will." Hermione took him by the hand firmly and led him away. "She seems to be having a decent conversation on her own." She winked back at Ginny, who bit back a laugh.

"So how did you find out about Moulin Rouge?" she asked conversationally as she got up and walked about the store, putting the misplaced clothing back on their racks.

"It comes of being stuck in your room for the entire summer with nothing but a demented father, a psychotic mother and a few house elves for company," he replied absently, then mentally slapped himself. "I didn't say that."

"Sure you didn't," Ginny replied genially as she folded up a pair of jeans.

"Well, pretend I didn't." She just shook her head. The CD player (another helpful muggle invention) was playing by itself from the influence of magic. It had switched from the Avril CD to the Maroon 5 CD. It was now playing "This Love". Ginny hummed along with the tune; she couldn't help it. She loved to sing.

Draco stared at her, his mind arguing with the idea that had been floating around his head.

"Uh, Weasl-I mean, Virginia," he stammered. _Oh my god did I just stutter?! Oh lord have mercy; the Malfoys can stutter!_

_Did he just stutter?! _Ginny could only grin to herself. "Yes, Malfoy-I mean," she mock corrected herself, "_Draco_?"

"I am...ah...in need of a partner for an upcoming party that my family is holding," he said after a moment of silence. She raised a coppery eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to go with you?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Is it that repulsive?" he returned, feeling nettled. Ginny stared at him for a few moments, then started to laugh. A rich, rolling laughter that seemed to envelop him and gather him close. He smiled, thinking that she'd said yes.

"Oh...my...god..." she gasped out between bouts of hysteria, "I cannot believe that the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy just asked me, a Weasley, a Gryffindor Weasley to his party!" She collapsed on the floor, nearly in tears from laughing so hard. "This has...to be a day...for the world to put down in their books. Oh god!" She laughed for a good ten minutes, then slowly sobered back up.

"Well you could have just said no," he snapped at her as he turned to leave. She immediately stopped laughing and reached out an arm to his.

"Mal-Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He hunched his back to her, hiding his hurt in an extremely obvious way.

"I'll be all right; I guess I have to find another partner." He started to walk out the door.

"For Christ's sake," Ginny rolled her eyes expressively, "I didn't say I _wouldn't_ go with you. It'll give my brother apoplexy, and I'll love to see his face."

"Are you going to piss your brother off, or are you going because you feel sorry for me?" he asked suspiciously. She glared at him.

"What excuse do you think I'm going to have to make in front of 'them'?" she asked, mimicking Saint Potter and Older Weasel and his girlfriend. At his blanched face she smiled. "No, I'm not going to put the Bat-Boogey hex on you just yet...it'll have to wait until I'm angry with you."

"So is that a yes?" he demanded. She looked at him, then nodded.

"I'll go." His face broke out an expression of profound relief. "Though why I'd ever help such an arrogant man out is a mystery to me." He glared, the shook his head.

"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron on Friday; we can apparate from there." He looked her over, then asked, "do you own any formal dresses?"

"I have dress robes," she started.

"No, _dresses_. The ones with the frills and the big poofy skirts?" He mimicked the 'poofiness', much to the amusement of Ginny.

"You know you're making yourself look like an ass, right?" she asked him. He put his hands down immediately. "Yes I know what a dress is, and sadly, no I do not own one 'elegant' enough for Malfoy Manor." She couldn't help keeping the bitterness in her voice.

"Well, that's easily remedied." He looked her over, and nodded. "I'll have one of the dressmakers from Mother make up something for you. It would be easier if you came to the Manor by Wednesday; that would be tomorrow. Then the dressmaker could make up your measurements and you could choose the fabric and everything."

"Cost..." she wavered. He brushed it aside with an impatient hand.

"It'll be nothing. I asked you to come; did you think I'd let my partner be underdresssed? I have a reputation to keep up."

"If you didn't sound so haughty I would have assumed you actually cared," she retorted back. "I'll be here, and now, please. I actually need to work, so..." she waved at the door. "Unless you want to buy something here, shoo!" He smirked at her.

"I'll see you soon," he said in a way of goodbye as he walked out of the door. As soon as he left and the bells stopped tinkling, she was prodded at from behind.

"Uh, Miss, could you help me with these jeans?" a little witch asked her politely.

"Sure thing." _No rest for the weary; physical and mental_, she thought as she led the little girl back into the racks. _Now to wait for Malfoy...and his party..._

A/N: Was this any good? Give me a little feedback! If you have any ideas on where the story is going, tell me and I'll see if I like the ideas. :-p well, please review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
